Agents and Wizards
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: After being recruited by SHEILD, I race to London to help the Wizarding and human world. Along the way, the team and I find a boy who claims to be Loki but doesn't remember the New York invasion. While the others have doubts, can I bring Loki to our side and stop Thanos and his new wizard friend? Self insert story, cuz I can. Teen Loki/OC


I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Me

I sat outside at my favorite Mexican restaurant with my family, enjoying a chicken quesadilla when he came. Dressed well, carried a lot of authority for lunch in the middle of summer in Georgia. He picked up a menu and said, "The - family, I presume?"

He pulled out his wallet, flashing a his photo and a symbol I've only seen in shows and movies. "Agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D. I trust you know what that is?" Only my siblings shook their heads since they were too young to watch Marvel. I leaned over to my sis Abby and said, "They work for the government. Tell Izaac." She nodded and repeated the message. My dad crossed his arms. "Well? What do you want with us? We have nothing against the government." My mom shot a look, but Coulson didn't seem fazed. "None of you have done anything against the government. I want to recruit your daughter, Mercedes."

I had taken a sip of my Coke when he had said that. I snorted and almost got Coke out of my nose. My sister and brother laughed. "I beg ya pardon?" I asked. "You want to recruit me? I'm only 14! What could I possibly do?" Now both my parents had their arms crossed and if looks could kill, Coulson would have been dead at least 50 times by now. Coulson ignored them and looked straight into my eyes. "We need your knowledge."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "What kind of knowledge to you want from my daughter?" Mom asked. Coulson shrugged. "It's hard to explain. If she wants to help, she'll have to come with me." My parents both stood up. "Absolutely not. My daughter isn't going anywhere. Find someone else."

Coulson stood as well. I looked around. Everyone was staring at us. Coulson shrugged. "Consider it. My team and I will be waiting at the Hartsfield-Jackson airport until the end of the week. I hope to see that you decide to help us. And if you do, please bring everything you have with Harry Potter." And then he left. Mom and Dad sat down and acted like it never happened. But my mind was reeling. The government needed my help? And what was going on about with Harry Potter? I couldn't take the mystery anymore so I blurted, "I want to go and help." My family looked at me like I was crazy. Which I am, but I meant crazier than usual. But I had this feeling, like I needed to help. My parents looked at each other, so I said, "Clearly if someone from the government wants my help, it's important. A chance like this would never happen again. Please?"

Coulson

It was Friday and I still hadn't heard from the - family. Melinda stood behind me and said, "Did you really think that she'll come. Or that her parents would even let her?"

I was about to answer, when a silver Tundra drove up and stopped near us. I looked at Melinda and smiled. Then I walked toward the truck to welcome the newest recruit. Melinda followed when Joseph got out and crossed his arms at me. He was clearly upset about what happened on Sunday. He didn't say anything when the passenger door opened and Mercedes came around and leaned on him. Melinda came up to me and said, "I thought you said she was 14 not 16."

"Oh, I am 14. I'm also 5'6", so I just look older." Mercedes adjusted her lilac glasses and held up a finger. "I just have one question before I get on the plane. Why me?"

"Well, to know, you're going to have to get on the plane to fully understand the reason." Melinda said. Mercedes shrugged and said, "Okay." Then she followed Melinda inside. I looked at Joseph and he said, "Cede lives with her siblings and me. She has a higher tolerance for crazy. I trust she's going to be fine." He then gave me a look that said she better be.

* * *

I started watching Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and I'm already done with 5 episodes. So that's where I got this idea from. Let me know if it's good and I should continue. Laters!


End file.
